


Until the Universe Can Fit Inside My Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Gen, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll make my way, night love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illittorate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illittorate/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: in chapter two there is some mild blood/injuries and a brief mention to suicide

  
[[S] Seer: Tame the Dark Stars](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CLOxfEylJkM)

  


 

Detail:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey illittorate! i decided to go with request 2. "with a lily in your hand" reminded me of a boss battle theme, and i thought the choral aspect was perfect for rose. so here she is, getting ready to kick some ass!


	2. Chapter 2

Miss Lalonde If I Didnt Know Better Id Accuse You Of Injuring Yourself On Purpose

Why, what's so outlandish about that? If one got to see you every time, you might as well put them on suicide watch for all the self harm they would be committing.

Because Despite Your Stubborn Stoicism I Can Tell This Hurts Like The Colloquial Female Dog

...Just shut up and sew, Miss Maryam.

 

* * *

 

O my night love!  
With a lily in your hand  
I leave you, o my night love!  
Little widow of my single star  
I find you.  
Tamer of dark butterflies!  
I keep along my way.  
After a thousand years have gone  
you’ll see me, o, my night love!  
By the blue footpath,  
tamer of dark stars,  
I’ll make my way.  
Until the universe can fit inside my heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here are some doodles i guess? it kind of turned into an AU where rose is one of earthternia's juggernaut military weapons and kanaya is the Hot Nurse who patches her up and their relationship is very fraught what with rose's self-sacrificing problem and kanaya's emotional constipation? but they make off color jokes and kiss at the end? question marks? anyway, i hope you enjoyed! happy holidays & new year's!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey illittorate! I really liked "With A Lily In Your Hand" by Eric Whitman, so I decided to chose that prompt to work with. It really reminded me of boss battle music, and the choral twist suited Rose. So here she is, ready to kick some serious ass!


End file.
